medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kouki Akune/Image Gallery
Akune Anime Pictures Akune in his judo uniform.jpg|Akune in his judo uniform. Akune kneeling before Medaka.jpg|Akune kneeling before Medaka. Nabeshima overseeing Zenkichi's and Akune's match.jpg|Akune versus Zenkichi. Akune scores the first point.jpg|Akune scores the first point in the judo match. Zenkichi defeats Akune.jpg|Zenkichi defeats Akune. Medaka congratulates Akune.jpg|Medaka congratulates Akune. The guys modeling.jpg|Akune modeling with Zenkichi. Yuubaru’s portrait of his models.jpg|Akune in Yuubaru's painting. An exhausted Zenkichi and Akune.jpg|An exhausted Akune. Medaka address the assembled clubs.jpg|Medaka address the assembled clubs at the swim meet. 20 Point High-Five.jpg|The twenty point...fist bump. Zenkichi's and Akune's poor teamwork.jpg|Zenkichi's and Akune's poor teamwork. The Student Council's horse.jpg|Akune as part of the Student Council's horse. Akune finds Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position.jpg|Akune finds Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position. Medaka and Akune find Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position.jpg|Medaka and Akune find Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position. HAPPY CRAZY BOX (Regular Edition).jpg|The Student Council and Shiranui on the cover of the regular edition of HAPPY CRAZY BOX. Ohanabatake ni Tsuretette.jpg|The Student Council and Shiranui on the cover of Ohanabatake ni Tsuretette. Akune Manga Pictures Kouki Akune.jpg|Kouki Akune Volume5.jpg|Akune on the cover of Volume 5. Volume7.jpg|The Student Council and Oudo on the cover of Volume 7. Volume13.jpg|Kumagawa and the Student Council (as playing cards) on the cover of Volume 13. Volume14.jpg|Akune, Zenkichi, Tsurubami, and Munakata on the cover of Volume 14. Chapter10.jpg|Zenkichi, Medaka, Shiranui, and Akune on the cover of Chapter 10. Chapter13.jpg|Zenkichi, Kikaijima, Medaka, and Akune on the cover of Chapter 13. Chapter29.jpg|An RPG-styled Student Council on the cover of Chapter 29. Chapter35.jpg|The Student Council on the cover of Chapter 35. Chapter39.jpg|Akune (past and present) on the cover of Chapter 39. Chapter98.jpg|The completed Student Council on the cover of Chapter 98. Chapter123.jpg|The Student Council on the cover of Chapter 123. Chapter135.jpg|Medaka Box (the band) on the cover of Chapter 135. The Destroyer.jpg|Akune as the Destroyer. Hakobune Student Council.jpg|The Hakobune Middle School Student Council. Chapter14.jpg|The Student Council in their modified uniforms. The Student Council with school appropriate uniforms.jpg|The Student Council with school appropriate uniforms. The Student Council at work.jpg|The Student Council at work. The Student Council after Unzen's attack.jpg|The Student Council after Unzen's attack. The Student Council stops Medaka's rampage.png|The Student Council stops Medaka's rampage. The Student Council walks off into the sunset.jpg|The Student Council walks off into the sunset. Akune attacks the Door of Rejection.jpg|Akune attacks the Door of Rejection. Zenkichi and Akune pass through the Door of Rejection.jpg|Akune and Zenkichi pass through the Door of Rejection. Zenkichi and Akune unsuccessfully try to attack Takachiho.jpg|Akune and Zenkichi unsuccessfully try to attack Takachiho. The Student Council shocked.jpg|The Student Council shocked. Akune and Kikaijima discuss Zenkichi’s chances against Munakata.jpg|Akune and Kikaijima discuss Zenkichi. Koga prepares to choke Akune.jpg|Koga prepares to choke Akune. Naze and Koga’s exciting animal experiment land.jpg|Naze and Koga’s exciting animal experiment land. Akune using Zenkichi's and Kikaijima's techniques.jpg|Akune using Zenkichi's stomp and Kikaijima's scream. Android.png|Koga fighting Akune with her enhanced body. Akune puts Koga in a chokehold.jpg|Akune puts Koga in a chokehold. Akune breaks Koga’s leg.jpg|Akune breaks Koga’s leg. Koga puts Akune in a sleeper hold.jpg|Koga puts Akune in a sleeper hold. Akune puts Koga in a four point pin.jpg|Akune puts Koga in a four point pin. Akune tries to make Koga see reason.jpg|Akune tries to make Koga see reason. The Student Council retreats.jpg|The Student Council retreats. Yukuhashi knocks out the Student Council.jpg|Yukuhashi knocks out the Student Council. The Student Council forced to bow.jpg|The Student Council forced to bow. The Thirteenth Floor of the Flask Plan Labs.jpg|The Thirteenth Floor of the Flask Plan Labs. The Student Council and the Thirteen Party in the elevator.jpg|The Student Council and the Thirteen Party in the elevator. Hitomi's height.jpg|Akune with Hitomi. Hitomi reveals herself as Zenkichi’s mother.png|Akune discovers Hitomi's relation to Zenkichi. Megusuno's Circle.png|Megusuno's summoning circle. Cast of Medaka Box.jpg|The cast of Medaka Box. Chapter116.png|The anime announcement. Category:Images